


Girls Day Out

by captainamergirl



Series: Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Girls just wanna have fun, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: "Face it," Alison said. "We've all been around the block more than a few times."





	Girls Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This particular one shot features Bonnie McKechnie-Donovan, Alison Stewart-Hughes, Lily Walsh Snyder, Nikki Munson and Teri Ciccone. Lily’s new beau makes an appearance as well. Trust me, you’ll be shocked by his identity! lol

**Girls Day Out**  
  
**February 15, 2015 – The Lakeview**  
  
_“Soooo_ Bonnie,” Alison Stewart said with a smirk, “that was some show you put on last night at Metro.”  
  
“Thanks,” Bonnie said, looking at her friends seated around the table. "It’s always been a dream of mine to sing an Etta James song on stage, ever since –“  
  
“I don’t think that’s exactly what she was referring to,” Nikki Munson put in, twisting her lips around the cherry on top of her ice cream sundae.  
  
“Definitely _not_ what I was referring to,” Alison said, smirking still wider.  
  
“Well, what –“ Bonnie blushed. _“Oh!_ Ohmigod, how did-“  
  
Teri pressed her lips together before answering. “Let’s just say that you and Dusty were rather… amplified.”  
  
Bonnie blushed still more and then dropped her face into her hands. Through her fingers, she said, “I thought the music would have drowned us out. How many people heard?”  
  
“I think everyone,” Nikki said with a cheeky grin.  
  
“I didn’t hear a thing,” Lily Snyder said.  
  
“That’s because you were busy making noise of your own with-“ Alison shuddered. “I can’t say his name with a straight face. You and –“  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. “Sure you can say his name. You were married to him after all.”  
  
“For about a second,” Alison said. “But the fact that you and I have a man in common…”  
  
“We all seem to have men in common,” Bonnie moaned, dropping her hands from her face.  
  
“Have we all been with Dusty?” Alison asked.  
  
Bonnie glared at her while Nikki said, “I sure haven’t.”  
  
“Yes, well, Dusty was a busy boy for a long while,” Teri said, “but he’s committed to Bonnie now.”  
  
“Just as he should be,” Lily said. “The way he looks at Bonnie…”  
  
“He certainly never looked that way at me,” Alison said.  
  
“Nor me,” Teri said.  
  
“Wait, wait, Teri! You and Dusty?” Nikki asked. “I thought he was married to your sister.”  
  
“Like that ever stopped anyone from going after a man in this town,” Alison chortled.   
  
“It’s rather incestuous here, isn’t it?” Lily sniffed.  
  
“And getting more so,” Alison said pointedly, darting a look at Lily. Lily just shook her head.  
  
Bonnie sighed. “Can we drop all of this talk?” She shifted uncomfortably on her seat. “I mean, it’s a wonder we’re all such good friends now given our, shall we say, colorful histories.”  
  
“That’s what makes every get-together so much darn fun,” Alison said with a smile. “Now, Teri, details.”  
  
Teri rolled her eyes. “I’ll pass.”  
  
“Come on…”  
  
“Fine, only ‘cause you asked… Dusty and I made out once or twice before he married Janet.”  
  
“Scandalous,” Nikki teased.  
  
“How is Janet these days anyway?” Lily asked. “And your nephew?”  
  
“They’re great,” Teri said. “Really happy with their new life in New York. Janet met someone recently and he is great with Enzo so what more could I ask for?”  
  
Bonnie shook her head at this topic but still, she was just glad that none of them seemed to begrudge her her happy marriage to Dusty. When she’d started seeing Dusty again after his divorce from Janet, she’d believed that Teri would hate her but Teri had assured her repeatedly that she didn’t. Bonnie was glad for that; of all of her besties, Teri was definitely her number one true blue.  
  
“All of this man talk is making me thirsty,” Alison said. “Let’s order cosmos!"  
  
Nikki quickly said, _“I’ll pass.”_  
  
Lily looked at Nikki. “Wait, why? You love our cosmo-lunches.” She looked at Nikki closely, noting the way Nikki’s tiny hand hovered over her flat tummy. “Oh dear! You’re pregnant!”  
  
Nikki blushed. “Hey quiet down. I don’t want all of Oakdale to know before Henry does.”  
  
“Henry doesn’t know yet?” Alison asked.  
  
“How far along are you?” Bonnie chimed in. She couldn't believe Nikki was pregnant at the same time she was. Now would have been the perfect time to announce her news as well, but she and Dusty had decided not to tell anyone just yet. Besides, Nikki should have this moment in the limelight all to herself.  
  
Nikki was soon being peppered with questions left and right from her friends. She finally threw up her hands to stop them. “Girls, come on. You would think no one had ever been pregnant before.”  
  
“I haven’t,” Teri said with a wide smile.  
  
“I have – lots of time,” Lily said.  
  
Alison nodded. “Me too, guilty as charged. In fact, I am still carrying around thirty pounds from the last two pregnancies.”  
  
“Oh come on, Ali, you look great,” Bonnie said.  
  
“Yes you do,” Nikki said. She nibbled on her bottom lip. “At least I can turn to you girls for advice. This is crazy-scary.”  
  
“And exciting too right?” Teri pressed.  
  
“Yes,” Nikki said and her pretty face lit up with a smile. “Exhilarating, actually.”  
  
Suddenly the other women were crowding around her, giving her congratulatory hugs. “I can’t breathe!” Nikki faux-whined but she was laughing. The women reluctantly let her go.  
  
“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Teri asked. “And don’t try to sell us that line of ‘I just want them to be healthy, that’s all that matters’. I mean, of course you do, but if you had a preference-“  
  
“It’s too soon to think about that,” Nikki demurred. “But well, a girl, I guess.”  
  
“Knowing Henry, he’s going to freak,” Alison said.  
  
Nikki raised an eyebrow. “Think so?”  
  
“Yes,” Alison said but quickly added, “he’ll be great at fatherhood though. He’s just … Henry.”  
  
“I know,” Nikki said. “Boy, do I know.”  
  
“So will you two be getting married?” Lily asked.  
  
“Lily, you don’t have to be married to raise a kid,” Alison said. “That’s a bit backwards.”  
  
Lily shook her head. “Just wondering…”  
  
Nikki sighed. “I don’t know. I guess I should tell Henry first huh? I only found out two days ago when I realized I was very late. I took a home-pregnancy test – several of them, in fact – and they all said the same thing. I’m going to be a Mom. Which is terrifying… yet exciting.” More hugs resulted from that pronouncement and Nikki just grinned while alternately dashing at happy tears.  
  
“This is great news,” Teri said. “I propose a toast – with sparkling cider for all of us.”  
  
“No cosmo?” Alison whined. “Really?”  
  
“If Nikki can’t drink, why should we get to?” Teri asked.  
  
“Okay, okay. You make a good point. Let me track down our seemingly elusive waiter and get us some glasses.”  
  
Within the next five minutes, the five friends were holding up goblets overflowing with sticky apple cider.   
  
“To Nikki and the bambino to come,” Teri said and they all clinked glasses happily, each offering Nikki a spot of advice with their toast.  
  
“Not to overwhelm you here,” Alison said, “but never, ever forget the diaper bag.”  
  
“Or the breast pump,” Lily added which resulted in several bawdy laughs circulating around the table.  
  
“Don’t forget to make Henry do as much of the work as you do,” Bonnie added.  
  
Teri just grinned. “What are you looking at me for? I don’t have any kids!”  
  
More laughter ensued while apple cider flowed liberally. The women ended up talking for another hour until Lily looked up and spotted her new beau walking towards them.  
  
“I think I should get going,” Lily said. She stood and received a quick, sweet peck on the lips from her new guy.  
  
“Oh this is so awkward,” Alison moaned. She ducked down beside Bonnie. “Hide me.”  
  
Bonnie just laughed and greeted Lily’s guy. “Hello, Aaron. It’s nice to see you today.”  
  
“Hey, Bonnie, likewise,” Aaron Snyder said. “Looks like I missed a fun party.”  
  
“You did,” Lily said, sliding her slender arm around Aaron’s lanky waist. “We were celebrating Nikki’s –“  
  
Nikki narrowed her eyes at Lily and coughed pointedly. Lily shook her head. “Her promotion at the station,” Lily amended.  
  
“Congratulations, Nikki,” Aaron said.  
  
Nikki smiled awkwardly. “Thanks.” She was not one to tell fibs but she clearly wanted Henry to be the next person to know, not Aaron, or anyone else.  
  
Aaron looked at Lily. “Should we go, sweetheart?”  
  
“Sure,” Lily said. She started to open her purse and extract her wallet but Bonnie shook her head.  
  
“It’s Alison’s turn to pick up the tab, remember?”  
  
“Oh, of course.”  
  
Alison growled at Bonnie but said nothing. Lily and Aaron waved to the women and then sauntered off, hand in hand.  
  
Alison sat upright. “Is he gone?”  
  
“Yes,” Teri laughed. “Why are you so anxious around him?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Alison said.  
  
“You’re not still-“  
  
“In love with him?” Alison asked. “No. No way, but it’s awkward because I did him so wrong.”  
  
“He doesn’t look like he’s crying over it anymore,” Nikki put in helpfully. Alison rolled her eyes.  
  
“You’re right. It shouldn’t have to be this awkward. I mean just because I cheated on him years ago and now he’s boning his former stepmother…”  
  
Bonnie slapped her arm. “Stop it,” she said. “Weren’t you all just mooning over my man a little bit ago?”  
  
“Good point,” Alison said.  
  
Nikki nodded her agreement. “Think of it this way. If we all ignored our exes and their current bedmates, we’d have absolutely no one in this town to talk to.”  
  
“Truth! We’re sluts,” Alison said. “Face it. We’ve all been around the block more than a few times.”  
  
The women just shook their heads at Alison as she smirked.


End file.
